Hibiscus syriacus ‘Jodi’ is a new cultivar of the common Rose-of-Sharon. The plant will be useful as an improved ornamental Hibiscus. The plant has irregular variegation of yellow and green which provides enhanced spring and summer ornamental characteristics. The plant also has sterile, single, white flowers which in late summer provide a longer duration of flowering than other Hibiscus known to the inventor. Hibiscus syriacus ‘Jodi’ is hardy from Zone 5 to Zone 8. The plant can be used as a specimen, in borders, as a hedge, or as a small tree.
The origin of Hibiscus syriacus ‘Jodi’ is a spontaneous, naturally occurring genetic branch mutation from Hibiscus syriacus ‘Diana’. The discovery was made at Smiths Gardens; a wholesale nursery located in Worthington, Ohio. The mutation has been propagated asexually by softwood cuttings and observed in numerous controlled environments to test for stability, hardiness, vigor, and disease and insect resistance. Clones or propagules of the claimed plant are identical to the original plant in all distinguishing characters, demonstrating that the claimed plant is stable.